degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Bell
Vince 'is a notorius thug that is the leader of a gang. He used Anson Russ for his dirty work before his death, but now forces Bianca DeSousa to do it to keep herself and Drew Torres alive. He also forced Bianca into sex, and later into a relationship. He is portrayed by Brendan Jeffers. Character History Season 11 In [[Spring Fever|'Spring Fever]], Vince is first seen hanging out with Anson in Spring Fever. He is also the only one besides Drew to see Bianca kill Anson, and finds Bianca's bracelet at the crime scene. The next day, when Drew and Bianca are looking for the bracelet, they find Vince, and he threatens the couple because they killed a fellow gang member. Drew finds Vince later in the week through the help of Bianca's friend, and Vince has a proposition for Drew to keep him from killing him. He tells Drew that he only has to kill someone and they never have to see him again. Later, Drew goes to Officer Turner, confesses about everything, and is taken into custody and tells them everything about Vince. In What's My Age Again?, Mrs. Torres has a restraining order put on him, but Drew knows better than to trust a piece of paper to protect him. Later, Drew and Mrs.Torres goes to his lawyer for a meeting and it proves Drew right about him having self defense for Bianca. Drew also asked his lawyer about Vince, but his lawyer says that they are having custody on him but they don't know how long he's going to be in jail. In [[Idioteque|'Idioteque']], Drew discovers that Vince is released from jail. But later, Bianca asks Vince how she can get Vince to leave Drew alone, but her question actually reminds him that he needs to pay a visit to Drew. He offers to leave Drew alone if Bianca will sleep with him, which she agrees to do. Later in the episode, Vince's gang stalks Drew and eventually beats him up, promising to be back for him later. The only reason Vince does not participate with the beating is because of the restraining order against him. In Drop It Like Its Hot (1) Vince forces Bianca by threatening her to sell drugs at Degrassi. In Drop It Like It's Hot (2) When Bianca says that she won't sell the drugs at Degrassi, Vince slaps her and tells her you must do what your told. Quotes *(To Bianca and Drew): "Looking for something?" (First Line) *(To Drew): "Anson wasn't my friend, he was useful. He helped me get paid." *(To Drew): "We could use a squeeky clean guy like you." *(To Bianca): "Squeeky clean boyfriend? I owe him a visit, don't I?" Trivia *Vince is in a gang. *Drew Torres has a restraining order againt him. *He was arrested, but couldn't be held on charges so was let free. *He had sex with Bianca DeSousa. *He witnessed the death of fellow thug, Anson Russ. *He appears to have a crush on Bianca, as he forced her into a relationship to save herself and Drew. Relationships *Bianca DeSousa (Forced Relationship) **Start Up: Between''' Idioteque' and 'Drop It Like It's Hot''' Category:Degrassi Category:Minor Character Category:Recurring Characters Category:Gang Category:Season 11 Category:Gun Category:Drugs Category:Fights Category:Money Category:Gambling Category:Events Category:Bullying Category:Characters Category:Sex Category:Hooking up Category:Major Recurring Characters Category:Forced Relationship Category:Abusive Relationship Category:Antagonists Category:Abuse Category:Gang violence Category:Gang